Angelus Haven
Appearance :Angelus has an average athletic build--in other words, he is toned. He has anime-style black hair that goes about two inches or so past his eyes. Angelus has no eye color, as his eyes have no iris or pupils--presumably a typical trait for Light Nomads. He bears a thin scar that is slashed across his back. Clothing :His clothes are black and white. They are the Light Nomad army uniform and absorb light and heat to keep the wearer warm at high altitudes. Notable Equipment :He has a sword and a dagger: Moon Sword :Blade made of moonlight, stolen from the Shadow Clan, who are the only ones who know how to make them. Moon Swords are stored in small sheaths and take on a unique form once removed from these. Like snowflakes, each Moon Sword has a different shape. They are very sharp. The Moon Sword Angelus personally carries once belonged to Lady Emelle Marksmid, Empress of the Shadow Clan. Star Dagger :Dagger made of starlight. It twinkles with pinpoints of light on the dark blade. These are made by the Light Nomads by catching starlight in a special metal. When the right amount is caught, it can help to fight Shadow Magic. Personality :Although most Light Nomads are serious, and Angelus is no exception, he is much kinder than many others of his species; in fact, "kind" basically covers half his personality. He is one of the few Light Nomads that do not totally hate the Shadow Clan--but that doesn't mean he likes them. :He is very good at talking with others. He is naturally submissive due to his training in the Light Nomad army. Powers and Abilities :The source of the Light Nomad's power is from the manufactured process they were made from. They were made from light and the sun, shaped by the Unids. Thus, they are able to bend what they are made from, because they were made from it--although his powers do not involve heat whatsoever. Photomancy :Angelus can manipulate light to a point where he can even grab it out of the air. :He can turn invisible by bending the light around himself. Healing :His light magic can heal things much quicker than shadow magic, and aid him in fighting. Portals :He can even transport himself using shiny portals during the day, but he can only transport himself and it can be exact on the location during the day. Should he try it at night, it almost never works and isn't exact. Weaknesses :The invisibility will tire him out, and he must sleep for around as long as he used it. If he does not, he will not be able to use any of his other light powers for that time. :His healing lights are good for anything non-fatal. :Concentration is key in the use of his light magic. :His powers are weaker at night. In total darkness, he cannot use light magic. This is because he cannot make light. Other Abilities :He can sense when the ancient enemy of his people--the Shadow Clan--is nearby. This is actually a built-in mechanism. It was used on the Shadow Clan's home planet, Earth, to find and destroy their numerous enclaves until the Clan escaped to form an empire on Outskirts. Relationships Marie "Virtue" Taylor :He is in love with Marie. Vice :He does not get along with Vice; or at least, Vice doesn't get along with him. The Unids :He recognizes the Unids as the only true gods. According to Light Nomad culture, any who dispute the Unids' divinity are to be destroyed. Angelus himself has killed people of the Shadow Clan due to their rebellion against the Unids, but he also does not overtly approve of the genocide Light Nomads have carried out against the Shadow Clan, either. Shadow Clan :The reason Angelus (and, of course, the Light Nomads at large) does not like the Shadow Clan is because they do not go along with the plans of the Unids. The Shadow Clan worships the moon and her children. They are not willing pawns. Many raids to steal their technology have resulted in the acquiring of many Moon Swords. :He does not approve of the genocide carried out against the Shadow Clan empire, but he does not care enough to outright oppose it, either. Hitair :Hitair is Angelus's cousin and, obviously, a fellow Light Nomad. Hitair and Angelus seemed to have had some respect for one another, as Hitair was the one to give Angelus the Moon Sword which Angelus now wields, despite Hitair originally winning it for himself by killing its former owner, the Empress of the Shadow Clan. RELATIONSHIP #2 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- :Angelus is from the same world/dimension as Marie, Vice, and Hida. He is from the Southern Shore, the land of the Light Nomads. This where the few who live on Outskirts reside--unlike most of the rest of the populace, which lives on the floating continent of Nation. :There on the Southern Shore, the Light Nomads serve their masters, the Unids, an alien race that created the Nomads. The Unids are presided over by Lord Praius. He is otherwise known as the Chief of Games. He sets the rules for the games being held by the Barons on Outskirts. The Nomads are his messengers and move the people of the planet like pawns. Which, in the minds of the Unids, they are. To the Nomads, the Unids are gods. Any who say otherwise are to be destroyed. :Angelus was sent as a representative of the Light Nomads to the imperial court of Daolir at the age of 15. There he met Marie Taylor, a very powerful countess. They became friends, and after a year or so, they fell in love. :When he heard Marie had disappeared, he went looking for her. While looking for her, he came upon a void in the forests of Glair--unbeknownst to him, the same one Marie and Vice had fallen into, which had taken them to our Earth. Upon inspection, he saw Marie's face reflected in it, so Angelus immediately jumped in. Once in our world, he joined the Titans. :Vice still doesn't like him, and vice versa. However, Marie keeps the two civil. However, since being at court, his attitude has calmed down somewhat. :He is in no rush to get back since Marie is here, besides the fact that he does not know how to do so. :The fall of the other Titan towers created chaos. Angelus was glad to be in the East Tower to help with the flood of Titans to this safe haven. He greeted the dwindling numbers of refugees who found their way there and assisted them in finding accommodations. List of Character Appearances *None yet Character Also Mentioned In: *None yet Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Inactive NPCs Category:Teen Titans Category:Nation and Outskirts Category:Light Nomads Category:Healers Category:Invisibility Category:Knife-Wielders Category:Magic Users Category:Photomancers Category:Portals Category:Sixth Sense Category:Swordwielders Category:Titans Together